Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric derailleur.
Background Information
Typically, various types of front derailleurs are known which correspond to bicycle frames of various shapes. Recently, electric front derailleurs (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-239136, for example) have become popular.